scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Capital City
|Row 4 title = |Shards = |image = Image:Capital_City.png }} The Capital City is a important and massive city in Scribblenauts Unlimited, home to many interesting places and events. It is located next to the sea, and leads to more places than any other area. It is the first level accessed after the tutorial in the game. NPCs and objects present: *Boy *Jalopy *Cockroach *Graffiti *Gorilla *Clark *Phone Booth *Tourist (2x) *Cloud (5x) *Switch *Grandfather *Kiosk *No Parking Sign Starite Shards Let Me Entertain You! Problem: I want someone to entertain me! Solution: Spawn any Entertaining Object for the boy, such as a cheerleader or clown. Parking Violation! Problem: I'm parked illegally! Solution: Move the jalopy in away from the No Parking Sign in any way, such as with a chain or rope. Four balloons or a huge balloon would be the fastest way. It's a Bird! This Starite Shard unlocks Clark. Problem: Place someone into the phone booth to make a sidekick for me! Solution: Place any Humanoid Object in the phone booth. Bon Voyage! Problem: I want to sail across the sea! Solution: Give the grandfather any kind of Transportation Object. If the vehicle is not naturally waterproof, use said adjective when spawning it. On a Clear Day! Problem: We can't see the view! There are clouds in the way! Solution: Use any means of moving by using sun, wind, fan or destroying the clouds with a weapon. A Fountain for the City Square! Problem: Create a New Fountain for the city! Place an object in this water then flip the switch! Solution: Place any object in the fountain and flip the switch. King Me! Problem: King Me! Solution: Give the gorilla a crown. You could also give him some checkers, which is a reference to the game Checkers. Urban Artist! Problem: So unsightly! Solution: Make the graffiti invisible or pretty, destroy it, or clean it with a sponge. You can apply the graffiti clean without destroying it. Starite: Carnival Games Description: Play classic carnival games to win prizes! Problem 1: The carnival is in town! Throw something to knock over the bottles but don't cross the barrier! Hints *Throw something to knock over the bottles but don't cross the barrier! *Try something heavy. *How about a bowling ball? Solution: Throw any Throwable Object. For some objects, it's necessary to use the adjective 'heavy'. Problem 2: Throw something to pop the balloons without crossing the barrier! Hints *Throw something to pop the balloons without crossing the barrier! *Something sharp might help pop the balloons. *Try throwing a dart. Solution: Throw anything sharp like a Japanese Sword or a Dart. Final Problem: Throw something to hit the dunk tank without crossing the barrier! Hints *Throw something to hit the dunk tank without crossing the barrier! *Something hard might do the trick. *Try throwing a baseball. Solution: Throw any Throwable Object with the adjective 'hard.' Trivia *The word 'capital' can refer to capital letters the start in the beginning of a word in a sentence. Capital also means a city that is the seat of government. Category:Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Areas